Black Hearts
by OmegaLynn26
Summary: ALL HUMAN, What would have happened if Sookie was with Eric, not Bill. This is how i thought things should be
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, well this is how I think Sookie and Eric's relationship should be. Altho it is all human. Enjoy **

I was getting ready for work when there came a knock at the door. I lived with my grandmother, who was now at dinner with some friends, so I answered the door. Standing there was a tall dark haired man. His skin was pale and his eyes were an amazingly deep brown.

"Good evening, I'm Bill Compton. I just moved into the old plantation house across the cemetery. I thought I should come introduce myself." He took my hand and kissed it. His lips were cold.

"I'm Sookie Stakehouse." I said, feeling my cheeks grow warm from his touch. "I'm sorry I was just on my way out. I have to get to work." I grabbed my keys and stepped outside.

"Well, would you like to come to my home for dinner tomorrow evening to get to know each other?" I looked at him strange and shook my head.

"Sorry, I'm busy all week. I'll let you know," And with a smile and a flip of my hair, I walked to my car and headed to work. The whole way there I thought of what a creep he was. Sure he was handsome but asking me on a date when we meet literally 15 seconds before is alittle strange.

Once in Merlotte's, The bar I work at, I head into the office to stash my purse. Sam Merlotte, my boss, is sitting at the desk doing paperwork.

"Hey Sam," I say putting my purse in a chair like always.

"Hey, Sook," He flashed me an amazing smile. I walked to the kitchen said hi to Layfiett and Arellen and Terri, Arellen's husband. I grabbed my pad and started taking orders. The night was going like any other when He sat down in my section. He had short bright blonde and magnificent blue eyes. I walked over to him slowly.

"What can I get you?" I said trying not to let my voice shake. I was breathless at his beauty.

"I would just like a glass of red wine. What do you suggest in terms of food?" His voice was thick with a Swedish accent.

"The fish is good, but our rare stake is the best."

"I'll have that as well then," He smiled showing a perfectly white smile. I walked to the bar and told Tara I needed wine. She handed it to me and nodded to the man.

"Whose that? He is smoking."

"I don't know but I could just eat him up." I took him his drink and he sipped it.

"What time do you get off work?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked

"Just curious.."

"1 am." I left and got his food. He ate it slowly and I watched him throughout the night. The bar started to clear out early tonight but the blonde god, as Arellen called him, stayed and watched me. At one I went and got my purse from the office and headed to my car. Lean against the hood was the man. I walked slowly over to him.

"What is your name?"

"Sookie, what's your's?"

"I'm Eric Northman," He said smiling. "I own a bar in Sherport and I was hoping you'd stop by sometime." He handed me a flyer.

"Fangastiona? It sounds gothic." I looked up at him, he was a foot taller than me, and found myself lost in his eyes.

"My sister, Pam, picked it out." He said never losing his grin. "Please stop by sometime soon."

"I'll come tomorrow, I don't work." He nodded and leaned in towards me and held my hand in his. Like Mr. Compton had done earlier, Eric kissed my hand and the walked towards his car. That night I fell asleep still feeling his warm lips on the back of my hand.

**So, What you think? Let me know and I may just continue it. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and hotcakes. I got up and hopped in the shower. The water was warm and relaxed my muscles. I blow dried my long blond hair and put on an old dress. I was short and white with tiny pink flowers at the hem. I headed down stairs to find my grandmother drinking coffee and reading a romance novel. I kissed her cheek.

"Morning Sookie, there is a hot plate for you in the stove." I grabbed it and sat at the table with a glass of orange juice and started to eat the amazing food only Gran could make. "Oh, almost forgot." She pulled out a letter from a stack of papers on the table. "This was in our mail box this morning. It has no return address just your name on it." She handed it to me. My name was spelled out in lovely old kind of cursive. I ripped it open and pulled out the letter.

_'Until we meet again. Come to Fangastion tonight at 7, I'll be waiting._

_ Eric'_

I smiled. Eric, I thought, he is so way beyond sexy and sweet. He was more than perfect. He was a God. I told Gran all about him.

"He sounds heavenly," she giggled at her own joke. I smiled and finished off dinner and cleaned the dishes. My Gran had raised me and my brother since our parents died. I kissed her goodbye and headed into town. I dropped by Merlotte's and grabbed my check. Then I headed to Jason's. Jason is my brother and I hadn't seen him in a few days. I thought I should take him out to dinner or something. I knocked on the door and found it was open. I stepped inside and walked to Jason's bedroom. He was there alright, butt naked and a girl next to him.

My brother was a sex addict in my opion. I left him a note and said I'd just see him later. I walked back to my car and there on the hood was a single red rose. I picked it up and smelled the sweet scent. But, who had left it? I looked around and saw no one. I shrugged and got in the car. I drove back home and started to get ready for the club. When I got home it was 3, and I gave myself an hour to drive to Sherport tonight so I have 3 hours to get ready.

I went upstairs and entered my bathroom with a razor, tweezers, and my make-up bag. I got back into a shower and washed my hair again. I scrubbed my body to get any and all dirt off me. When I was done I let the water run in the tub so I could shave my legs. While that was going I plucked my eyebrows and brushed my teeth. I put on my robe and put my hair up in a towel and started to shave my legs at the edge of the tub. I made sure there would be no hairs on my legs.

After I was done I went and raided my closet for the perfect outfit. Fangastion was a Gothic bar, so my white and pinks were out. I owned one black dress that Tara had given me for my birthday. It was tight, strapless, and made me look very sexy. So I slipped into it and went back into the bathroom to do my make-up and hair. I looked at the clock and I had an hour until I had to leave.

I deiced to wear my hair down and I had it fall down in waves on my back. I put shimmery black eye shadow on and dark red lipstick. I looked hot. I grabbed a jacket and headed down stairs.

"Sookie?" Gran called from the kitchen when I was almost out the door. "Let me see what your wearing?" I turned to her and showed her my dress. "Oh baby girl, you are breath taking. Have fun but be careful, alright?"

"I will," I kissed her cheek lightly and headed out. I drove to Sherport and on the way all I thought about were his deep, sexy blue eyes. The bar was crowed and the rock music was not thumping out of the bar but loud enough so you could hear it, but talk to someone without yelling. I walked in and the hostess carded me. Her long blonde hair was styled like mine. She was wearing a tight pink dress with flowy sleeves. She looked at me when she saw the name on my ID.

"You're Sookie?" I nodded and she smiled. "I'm Pam, Eric's sister. He is over there waiting for you, enjoy." She gave me a wicked smile and I giggled. He was sitting at the head of the bar in a big chair watching his customers. He stood when he saw me and took my jacket for me.

"I'm so happy you've come." He kissed my cheek softly and we headed back to his seat.

"I'm glad I came," I said and looked into his amazing eyes.

"So, Sookie, tell me about you're self, I want to know everything." I told him my life story. I told him about my parents, my job, Gran and Jason, my friends, and even Sam. Eric just smiled and nodded, never interrupting me.

"What about you? Tell me all about Eric," a waitress came over and gave us two glasses of wine. I sipped at mine as he talked.

"My sister and I moved here from Sweden about 6 years ago. We are legal citizens because our father was an American. I had another sister, but she died, along with my parents, when she was an infant. We deiced that we needed a fresh start. We didn't plan to start a bar together or even live together but after Pamela's fiancé left her she needed a place to stay. We've been in business ever since." My heart jumped, he was a family man. I felt sorry that his sister had died and his parents as well. The night was great. But soon it was 3am and I had to get home. He walked me to my car and opened my door for me. I couldn't leave his side, I didn't want to. He wasn't just sexy anymore, he was more.

"Until we meet again my dear," He kissed the back of my hand. Before I could say a word he leaned down and kissed my gently on the lips. Sparks flew through my head and my knees felt weak.

"Can't wait," I said when we finally pulled apart.  
"How about dinner Friday night? I'll pick you up at 6"

"Perfect," I said. He gave me one last lingering kiss and I left dreaming of Friday and of him.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the sun bright and shinning in my room. I giggled with happiness that I tomorrow I would be with Eric again. I didn't know what it was about him but I just couldn't help but love him. I got up and ran to the kitchen to tell Gran all about my date. When I got there, she was no where in sight there was no note and no food. I picked up the phone and called her cell, it went straight to voice mail. Where could she be? I walked outside and to my car and found a note on the window.

_Mr Compton stopped by looking for you. He asked to take me to lunch, be back at 2. _

Bill? What a freak he is. I got in the car and thought I should head to Sherport to surprise Eric but then I thought better of it and headed to Merlott's. I walked in and found my grandmother and Bill seated at a booth. I walked over and sat next to Gran.

"Hello, dear. Mr. Compton was just telling me about his family. Did you know they were one of the first settlers in Bon Temps?"

"Really? That's cool." I said as Arellen sat their plates in front of them.

"You want something darling?" I order a coke and ate fries off Gran's plate.

"I would love it if you'd come to my home for a dinner party on Friday." He said.

"I can't. I'm sorry I have a date."

"Just bring him, honey." Gran said. "I'm sure he'd love it." I agreed and then Bill left, kissing my hand before leaving us alone. Gran went home shortly after. I walked into Sam's office and sat down in a chair in front of his desk. He was finishing a few invoices and looked at me in surprise.

"What's going on, cher?"

"I'm going on a date Friday with this amazing guy from Sherport. Well, we have a new neighbor and so Gran is making me take my date to a dinner party at the Compton house."

"Oh, yeah. I heard he had moved here. Creppy isn't he?"

"I mean ok he is cute but the guy asked me out right after he met me…." I stopped. I realized Eric had asked me out right after we met as well. Why had I said Yes to Eric and No to Bill. I said goodbye to Sam and headed to Sherport. I had to call the date off with Eric. I didn't want to but this was all happening so fast. I reached Fangtastion and only two cars were there. I knew one was Eric's and I guessed the other was Pam's. I opened the door to find the bar empty.

Pam walked out of the bathroom then and saw me.

"What's up? Why are you here?"

"I just had to talk to Eric," She nodded me and took me back to his office. Eric was wearing a tight black shirt and jeans. He walked to me when he saw me enter and kissed my forehead.

"Welcome. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He said sitting back behind his desk.

"Eric, about Friday, I think we're moving too fast. I'm sorry. I really like you but…"

"Shhh," He came over to me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me to him and wrapped him arms around me. "Sookie, you are a very beautiful, smart, and kind woman. I like you, a lot. I've never had feelings for someone like I do for you. But, if you'd like to slow down, we will."

I pressed my lips against his and his arms wrapped tighter around me.

"For tomorrow's date?"

"Yes?"

"Want to go to a dinner party?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sookie, are you almost ready?" Gran called up the stairs. I had just slipped into a red dress that I had bought earlier that day. It was knee length and low cut. It had thin straps to hold it up. I slipped on a pair of red pumps and then I deiced to let my hair down. I looked hot and ready for Eric. My Gran was in her Sunday best. Around 6 30, Eric showed up wearing a black suit. I kissed him on the cheek and then we all walked across our yard to the Compton plantation. Bill's house keeper let us in and showed us to the dinnign room.

"Mr. Bill will be down shortly," she left and came back with a tray filled with glasses of champion. Eric never left my side. He smelled like roses and the night air.

"I can't wait until we can be alone." He whispered into my ear nibbling it slightly. I was giggling when Bill walked in.

"What is the….?" He froze when he saw Eric. Eric stiffened as well.

"Compton.."

"Northman…" you could cut the tension with a knife. We sat down and the house keeper brought the first course. It was a light Cesar salad.

"So, you and Mr. Northman seem to know each other. May I ask how?" Gran asked and then took a big bit of salad.

"We have known each other forever," Bill said never looking up from his food. I grabbed Eric's hand under the table and gave it a soft squeeze.

"We went to school together. I also dated his sister," I looked at Eric. I couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. Bill nodded in agreement. I knew Eric must have dated his fair share of women but I never knew I'd meet the brother of one of his ex's. I let go of his hand and finished my salad. The next course was a mushroom soup. It was kind of salty for my taste but I slowly ate it.

Bill and Gran talked about culture and music, life in Bon Temps, and then they discussed the Civil War. It turns out our ancestors had fought alongside each other in the war. Eric tried to grab my hand and rub my leg so I'd look at him but I refused to. I know it was childish, hell me and Eric aren't even together really, so why do I care so much that he was with someone else.

"So, Sookie," Bill began once the stakes had been placed in front of us, "What is it like working at a bar?"

"It's fine. A lot of drunk men and women being rude and low tips unless I show a lot of cleavage which I refuse to do. But, my boss is great and I have good coworkers." I took a bite of the medium rare meat. It was so yummy. We kept talking small talk until desert. Once I had finished, I was ready to go but Gran wanted to stay and talk more.

"I'll be fine dear; Mr. Compton will bring me home when we are finished. Go have fun with Eric," I nodded and kissed her cheek. Eric and I started walking towards the house.

"Look, Sookie, I'm sorry. Yes I was with Bill's sister but that was a long time ago." He stopped me and pulled me close. "How can I prove I'm yours now?"

"Are you mine?"

"If you'll have me," He kissed me hard and roughly. I kissed him back not able to get enough of him. He picked me up in his arms and carried me to the house. Once inside he carried me to my bedroom and ripped off my dress. Together with were lost in kisses and skin.

"Wait, Sookie," he stopped me just as I was popping off my bra. "Not yet. Not so soon." He kissed my forehead and started to get dressed.

"What? Why not?" I was going to give him my virginity and he was going to walk out on me?

"Soon, I promise. Come to the club after work tomorrow and we'll have another amazing date."

"Ok," I said and gave him one last full kiss. He left and I was left to longing dreams of his touch and kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to find my house empty. No Gran. Her bed hadn't been slept in and there was no breakfast waiting me. I pulled on a black t shirt and a pair of shorts and ran across the yard, graveyard, and through the woods to try and get to Bill's I knock on the door and it was pushed open. I walked slowly into the house. It was dead quite throughout the place. I walked into the living room and saw blood sprayed on the couch. I keep going, following a trial of blood to the kitchen. There she lay, my grandmother was dead on the kitchen floor.

I called the cops right away and they came out a few minutes later. I sat door on the porch trying not to cry. I didn't look for Bill's body. I had a feeling he had caused this. I had nowhere to go. I didn't want to go home, work, or anywhere. I called Jason as well and he was here right after the cops arrived.

"Sook! Oh my god, are you okay?" He said as he wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his shoulder. They didn't find Bill's body so they said they'd start looking hard for him. Jason took me to his place and we sat there in silence. Now we were really alone and I was so scared. At some point I decided to go see Eric. I told Jason and he agreed it may be best for me to get out of town. Jason even said he would drive me to Sherport.

Pam was outside smoking a cig when we pulled up. She was wearing a tight pink dress and matching pumps.

"Sookie, are you okay?" She asked as I got out of the car.

"No, can I stay with you for a few days?" She nodded and sent me inside while she talked to Jason about what happened. I walked in and sat down at the bar. Eric came out carrying boxes of beer and spotted me. I ran into his arms and started crying again. He held me tight and rubbed my back.

"Sookie, what happened?" Eric kissed the top of my head when Pam entered the bar. She pulled me from his arms and took me into the bathroom to wash my face off.

"It'll be okay, I promise." I hugged Pam tight and she said she could take me to her place if I wanted. I shook my head and said I'd wait until after the bar closed tonight. She nodded and then asked if I would like a new outfit. I looked down and saw the t shirt was a Mickey Mouse thing and my shorts were boy shorts that looked like tight boxers. I nodded and we giggled. Pam had her own closet here in case she ruined her outfit. She had a pretty killer wardrobe. I picked out a pair was awesome skinny jeans with chains and rips and a purple corset looking top that made me look extremely hot. Pam put my hair up in a high ponytail and did my makeup. I knew she was trying to be a big sister type and help me feel better.

"You hungry?" she asked as were started walking down the hall into the bar area.

"Starving," I giggled and held my rumbling belly.

"Good," Eric said when we came into the bar area, "Pam and I go out to eat before the bar opens. Come on, it's good food." He stood up and smiled at my look. He twirled me around and complimented his sister's amazing work. As we walked to the car, he whispered in my ear, "You'd make anything look good." I could feel my face get warm as I blushed. We went to this awesome burger joint. We all ordered mushroom and Swiss medium Rare burgers and cokes. They were so juicy and I couldn't help but scarf the whole thing down. Eric chuckled as Pam looked horrified and they we all started laughing.

Hanging at the bar was fun. Eric let me waitress because I was bored. It was great, I got 100 dollars in tips. I got compliments on my outfit all night and I knew I loved the night life. Around 10 o'clock I called Sam. He knew what had happened and said he's give me two weeks off but would still pay me. I thanked him and said I'd see him at the funeral. Funeral, I can't believe it. Jason and I had to now plan our Gran's funeral. I leaned on the back wall near Eric's office and sighed. The door to his office popped open. I looked inside,  
"Hello?" I called and walked into the room. On the desk was papers and pictures of him and Pam. I sat at his chair and leaned on the desk. I opened the top draw and found pens and markers, staples and even a deck of cards. Then under a pile of old papers I found a picture. It was of a beautiful thin woman. She had long black hair and bright green eyes. On the back was the name Sarah Compton. My heart dropped. This was Bill's sister, and Eric still had a picture of her.

**So, wht do you guys think? Wondering who Bill's sister is? Why eric kept her picture? Review**


	6. Im so so sorry

Hi everyone. I'm so so sorry I have not written in many many months. I have been with out a computer but I will try to write soon as I get a new computer. I have not forgotten about any of you. Also, I am currently working on a new trueblood fanfic and a phantom of the opera one. So things will be going on just bare with me. Love you all


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey girly, ready to go?" Pam said as she walked in on me still sucked into the picture of Sarah. She seemed to understand right away and closed the door. Eric knocked and Pam told him we were having girl time. He left us alone and went home. "So, you found Sarah, I see."

"Yeah, I found Sarah." I tossed the picture back in the drawer and slammed the drawer. Pam grabbed my hand and pulled me to the small red counch in Eric's office.

"I think you should hear the story."

"What's there to know? He still loves her!"

"No, sookie. Eric doesn't love her," I stood up in anger.

"Then why does he have her picture!"

"Sit down and listen!" I slowly sat down, embrassed at my behavior. "Now, Eric met Sarah, and Bill, in England when he was 18. Our family moved there when my mom became pregnant. My Father had to take a better paying job. The day he met them, he was shopping for my 16th birthday present. The Comptons were the most powerful and wealthy family in England. Sarah saw Eric walking down the street and instantly wanted him. She was with Bill, who just happened to be her twin, and they thought of a plan to get Eric for Sarah. Sarah was not used to being refused. Eric was soon in her clutches and she even tricked him into purposing. They were to be married in two months when It happened." Her face fell as she contiuned. "Eric and I came home after a dinner party with Bill and Sarah and... we found our parents slaughtered. The killer was never caught. Sarah was heartless about the whole thing, she said that we were spoiled and babies. She refused to help us at all. She dumped Eric. After a week or so, she dissapeared. Eric kept her picture because Bill, who was his good friend, asked him to help find her. They never did. Soon, Eric and I moved here to start over. He only kept the picture as a favor to Bill. I can promise he has probably forgot that it is even in there."

I sat there is silence. All I knew was I had to go see Eric. Pam and me drove home in no time. Their house was a large Victorian, much like Bill's. The front hall was decorated in black and white tables and mirrors. The living room, where Pam lead me, was a red black and white scheme that was beautiful. Roses filled the room. I buried my face in their fragrant petals.

"They are from my many admirers," Pam laughed. Pam was a very beautiful woman, and I was surprised she was single. I smiled and was soon surprised to feel strong arms wrap around my waist. Eric was in torn jeans and no shirt or socks. His short hair was wet from a shower, I guessed.

"Is everything okay?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and held his arms to me. I felt so safe there.

"Well," Pam said yawing, "I'm going to bed. You two behave yourselves. I don't want to be waken up by the sounds of love making." My face grew warm and his grip tightened. I felt his chest rumble with laughter. "Also, Sookie, I'm taking you shopping tomorrow. You need a new funeral dress and something to just make you feel better." She kissed my fore head and went up stairs. Eric lifted me in to a bridal carry and we headed up to his room.

The room was lit in candles and the sheets were a deep blood red color.

"So, Pam isn't the only Gothic one?" I giggle and he set me on my feet.

"Well, no." He laughed sexy and deeply, it made my whole body ache for him. "Pam loves the pink version of Gothic." I smiled and hugged him tightly. His hands rubbed my back and smoothed my hair down. "Sookie, you are an amazing girl."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." His grip on me tightened. "You are strong, and smart. You are funny and have a big heart. I can't believe I only met you a few days ago. It's as though I have known you forever."

"I feel the same." Our lips met and sparks filled my whole being. He carried me to bed and we laid there all night, kissing, laughing, and cuddling.

**So, yes I am back. No Eric and Sookie haven't had sex yet, saving that for a special night. Who do you think killed Eric and Pam's parents? Where is Sarah Compton? I love you all and thank you for understanding the delay. :) **


	8. attention

**Hello everyone, **

**First, I want to say thank you to all my fans and even just readers who stumble upon my stories. I love you all and your support means the world to me. Second, I am trying to get back into the writting habit so sorry for the slow updates. Third, I am writing fanfictions with a few of my friends now and I would love if you guys would go and read the one that is up. It's Phantom of opera and the title is The Truth under the Lies. My other new one will be Rocky horror and even two American Horror Stories are coming. and Finally, I will be leaving for a week and will be un able to up date next week. But I will back as soon as possible. SOrry for the wait. I love you so so much, thank you for standing by me. :) happy reading. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi, this is going to be an awesome chapter. Begins to look at Pam and has a fun new twist I want to throw in. **

**PPOV**

"Sookie, come on let me see," I called into the dressing room where Sookie was trying on her tenth dress in a half an hour. Her Gran's funeral was this weekend and she needed something to wear, this girl had no black in her closet. I made a mental note to update her wardrobe as soon as possible.

"Ready," She called. She stepped out into the small show room. The dress looked perfect. It fell just above her knees. It was loose from the waist down. The top was cut heart shaped and had small shoulder sleeves. She looked gorgeous. "Well?" I made a twirl gesture and I could see the back.

"It looks great. And it is modest, which is good for a funeral."

"I just, I don't know. It is so expensive." I held up my hand to stop her protest.

"That is what you say about every dress. I am paying for everything today. Get the dress." She finally agreed on the this dress. After we bought it, we headed out to lunch. I took her to this cute little French place in the middle of town. We had just finished ordering and the waiter had left when she began asking more questions about Sarah. She had been asking all day about the full details of her relationship with Eric. She was acting like a teenager and it was getting on m last damn nerve. "Look Sookie, I've told you already. You need to stop. You are how old? You act like you are 14 and its stupid. Eric really likes you and I know you like him. Just trust him okay? Eric is a great guy and he doesn't usually like one girl very often. To be honest, he is kind of a man whore. But, when he goes into a relationship, he is faithful. Now shut up, Sarah meant nothing, means nothing." She sat back and looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I've never felt like this. I mean I'm 22 years old and still a virgin. When I was younger, guys just saw me as the sad case who lost her parents. I guess in a way, I am a teenager when it comes to this kind of thing." She twiddled her fingers ashamed of herself. We ate in silence. I felt bad for laying into her but she needed to hear it. I had one more stopped planned for Sookie. We pulled into the parking lot of Tammi's Clothing store. "What is this place?"

"My favorite store ever." I pulled her into the small beauty shop. It was colored in pastels. In the far back were changing rooms and tanning beds. To one side was a place to get nails and hair done and on the other was clothes, including the type we were here. Tammi Snow, the owner of store, was at her desk in the middle of the store. Her long brown hair was braided down her back and she was wearing a company t-shirt and jeans. She looks up when we entered, smiling her best smile.

"Hey Pam, we are all set up for you in the back." I nodded and pulled Sookie along. The VIP room was all set up for the dress and underwear selection. I wanted Sookie to have a better wardrobe and this was the start to a long plan of things.

"Pam, I couldn't possibly..." I held up my hand to stop her protest and made her try on everything. We settled on two bra and pantie sets and a hot hot hot lavender dress. I got her into the hair and nails chairs. They fluffed and curled her hair with braiding and pearls. They also did her nail the same color as the lavender dress, adding small detailed designs. "Pam, what is all this for?" She asked as they were finishing up her nails. I paid Tammi, avoiding Sookie's question. "Pam?"

"Let's just say," How could I say it without blowing Eric's plans? "It's just a treat."

**EPOV**

"Stop fidgeting, you look great." Pam keep straightening my suit. She was beautifully dressed in a long black gown that was only one shouldered. Her hair that matched mine was hlaf up in a bun and curled down.

"I'm just nervous. We need this account or we will loose the club."

"We wont," She stepped back taking a survey of her work. "You will do fine. Besides, you will have me and Sookie on your arm."

"Talking about me?" We looked up to see Sookie desend down the stairs. She was a vision in the strapless ruffled lavender dress that Pam had bought for her that morning. We surprised Sookie this afternoon with the surprise dinner. Her hair was up in a bun and two strads of hair to frame her face.

"You look great, doesn't she Eric?" I was speechless. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. "Eric?"

"You look so amazing." I held up her right hand and pressed it gently to my lips. A small giggle escaped her lips.

"Well, now let's go," Pam said grabbing her and Sookie's shawls.

"Wait," I said sliding my hand in my pocket. I pulled out a thin velvet box. "I have a surprise for you." I handed it to Sookie. Inisde was a diamond necklace. While she was still speechless, I slide it around her neck.

"Eric, It's perfect!" she wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her tight by her waist.

"Okay, lovebirds, let's go," Pam pushed me and Sookie out the door and into the night.

**SPOV**

We headed into the tiny french resturant that Pam took me to before. We were meeting a big important client who would help sponser the bar. We were sure who we were meeting, Eric just said that the company was sending som representivie. We were shown to our seats. Eric ordered a fancy bottle of wine.

"So do we just sit here and not talk?" I asked Pam.

"No, we can talk." She giggled a bit. "But, when the bussiness talk starts leave it to me and Eric." I nodded. We sipped wine and Eric whispered sweet nothings to me when we heard the bell ring as the door opened. I felt Eric and Pam stiffen beside me, but didnt get why. They I looked up and saw our guest. She was tall and very thin. Her long brown hair fell down in waves on her shoulders. She wore a slim black dress. She was on the arm of...

**EPOV**

Bill and Sarah?

**PPOV**

Oh my god, it cant be...


End file.
